


Sun, Moon and Stars

by El Staplador (orphan_account)



Category: Child of Light (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A task so impossible as to seem perfectly simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun, Moon and Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finnglas (mjules)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjules/gifts).



She wakes from death as from a dream, and is not surprised to find herself still dreaming, even if this dream is real. A task so impossible as to seem perfectly simple. Sun, moon and stars: all hers to go and find. All hers, if only she can find them, and then hers no more, returned to their true places. 

Beyond the mist that chokes the land, they must still be shining. Sun, moon and stars. She must believe it, even if for a mere second, or she will never find them.

In this strange land, it is all possible.


End file.
